ADeletdAccount’s Free-Add Comic
Welcome to Deletd’s FREE-ADD COMIC! It’s like SSLW, except it’s not really! Rules # No italics. They look weird and are annoying. Bolding is okay. # Types can only be up to 3 per character and 1 per move. # Do not add fake waves. # No swearing. Minor swears, like “crap”, are fine. # You can use your SSLW characters here. # Try to use British English whenever possible. # Do not edit the wave titles. # You can say 1ne, 2wo, 3hree etc, but for numbers like 21, say “21enty-one” , but not “21ne”, “2wenty-1ne” or “20enty-1ne”. # There are no worlds in this free-add comic. Every twenty waves, we move this into a new page because it can get a little clump in the long term. # You can change the types of your characters if they do not make sense. # Only Deletd can change the hex colours of the elements. # Square brackets are only for levels of protagonists. # Only Deletd can use antagonists. # THE FAC WILL NEVER HAVE THE NORMAL, BUG OR DRAGON ELEMENT. The Elements #Flame: Firey element. #Splashy: Liquids. #Bright: Opposite of Midnight; Light. #Bally: Balls. #Midnight: Opposite of Bright; Dark. #Intelligence: Smart. #Leader: DO NOT ASK. #Magnetic: DO NOT ASK, LIKE I SAID. #Leafy: Related to nature. NOT Rocky. #King: Royal. #Rocky: Dirt, rock, clay or anything like that. #Metallic: DO NOT ASK LIKE... you know. #Overdue: Books and discs. #Paper: Anything made of paper, excluding books. #Ajnin: They use stealth. #Motor: DO NOT ASK. ASKING MAKES ME SO MAD I WANT TO... nevermind. #Boost: Basically, attack is boosted. #Toxic: Poison-related. #Electric: Do not ask. #Gamer: Basically, video game related. (Got this idea from Pokemon, but yeah.) #Strike: Explosive objects. #Mechanical: Robotic. #Freeze: Ice-related. #Math: Number-related. #Aviation: Flying/Wind element. #Spirit: Ghost element. #Undead: Zombie-related. Characters Deletd Leafirey.png|Leafirey {Wave 1ne} 2 (Flame/Leafy/Leader) W9.png|Windows 9 {Wave 7even} 4 (Electric) Book name new.png|Book name {Wave 13irteen} 6 (Overdue/Intelligence/Leafy) TSRITW 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' {Wave 1ne} 1 (Leader/Intelligence) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|'Paper Four' {Wave 2wo} 1 (Paper/Math) Cuatro.png|'El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro' {Wave 4our} 4 (Math/Midnight/Intelligence) Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {Wave 5ive} 7 (Bally/Electric/Ajnin) Dracony.png|'Dracony' {Wave 5ive} 1 (Flame/Aviation) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix' {Wave 6ix} 6 (Mechanical/Electric/Math) CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' {Wave 14urteen} 2 (Gamer/Intelligence) Al_&_Evan.png|'Al & Evan' {Wave 14urteen} 5+6 (Math/Intelligence) 'Mr. Yokai' Rukbat.png|'Rukbat' {Wave 9ine} 7 (Midnight/Flame/Leader) The Ranger.png|'The Ranger/Stron Slashly' {Wave 11even} 5 (Ajnin/Midnight) Gimmickey.png|'Gimmickey' {Wave 11even} 5 (Gamer/Intelligence/Mechanical) Maxresdefault.jpg|'I Am A Stegosaurus' {Wave 12elve} 12 (Rocky) Wing.png|'Wing' {Wave 12elve} 6 (Midnight/Aviation/Mechanical) Chetta.png|'Chetta' {Wave 13irteen} 10 (Splashy) Puhrana.png|'Puhrana' {Wave 14urteen} 3 (Leafy/Rocky/Bally) Orager.png|'Orager' {Wave 15fteen} 3 (Leafy/Intelligence) Recruited Fore!.png|Esquardo {Wave 9ine} 4 (Math/Gamer/Intelligence) Sechs.png|Rolly {Wave 18ghteen} 6 (Math/Intelligence) 'Death Count' *'Al': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Blitzy': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Book name': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Chetta': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Cookie Masterson': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Esquardo': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Evan': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Gimmickey': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'I Am A Stegosaurus': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Jack Inthebox': 2 deaths {Wave 12elve, Wave 14urteen} *'Leafirey': 2 deaths {Wave 9ine, Wave 10n} *'Oranger': 2 deaths {Wave 15fteen, Wave 17venteen} *Paper Four: 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'RoboSix': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'Rolly': 1 death {Wave 6ix} *'Rukbat': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} *'The Ranger/Stron Slashly': 1 death {Wave 14urteen} * Windows 9: 8 deaths {Wave 8ight, Wave 9ine, Wave 13irteen (twice), Wave 14urteen, Wave 15fteen, Wave 17venteen, Wave 18ghteen} * Wing: 1 death {Wave 14urteen} 'THE GAME!' Wave 1ne: Let’s Start! 1ne.png|GET READY FOR SOME FUN, IT’S WAVE NUMBER 1NE, OH YEAH! 3A54E908-C43D-4E0C-AEB6-E406256AF64E.jpeg|I am ready for this new free-add comic! FIGHTERS, ARE YOU SEATED? Leafirey.png|YEAH!!! Tree.png|Tree Intro! Tree winds up Jack! Leafirey.png|DON’T. D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno) Tree.png|(Tree took 20*2=40 damage! FAINTED.) (Tree: -20/20) Wave complete!.png 'Wave 2wo': Two Times One 2wo.png|WUP-DEE-DOO, IT’S WAVE NUMBER 2WO! Tree.png|(Two Lvl 1 Trees jump in. To state which Tree to attack, identify them by letter.) D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|IS THIS GETTING WAY TOO EASY!? (rage inferno) Tree.png|(Tree A gets 20*2=40 damage! TREE A IS DEAD.) (Tree A: -20/20) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|Mind if I join in? D391933E-22A1-458D-A034-842528EA9FF4.jpeg|(paper zaps Tree B) Tree.png|(Tree B took 8 damage!) (Tree B: 12/20) Leafirey.png|(throws fire at Tree B) Tree.png|(Leafirey’s attack missed!) (Tree B: 12/20) Tree.png|Tree B: Oh I think I know a way. (winds up Jack) D9F1D204-F925-4561-9A6C-B873CC6ED45E.jpeg|(punches Tree B) Tree.png|(Tree B gets 9 damage! Critical!) (Tree B: 3/20) B82732C6-5420-4FE1-BA16-2C32E54D5EC0.jpeg|(Paper Four uses Paper Screechy) Tree.png|(Tree B is dead.) (Tree B: -1/20) Wave complete!.png Wave 3hree: They See Me Rollin’ 3hree.png|OO-WEE, IT'S WAVE NUMBER 3HREE! 8-Ball.jpeg|8-Ball Intro! 8-Ball rolls into Paper Four! D391933E-22A1-458D-A034-842528EA9FF4.jpeg|(paper zaps 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Paper Four’s attack missed!) (8-Ball: 20/20) Leafirey.png|(throws leaves at 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Did 14 damage!) (8-Ball: 6/20) Leafirey.png|(roasts 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Did 6 damage! 8-Ball is dead.) (8-Ball: 0/20) Wave complete!.png Wave 4our: The Wave That Cares 4ore.png|YOU'RE MY WAVE 4OUR, FOREVERMORE, I LOVE YOUUUUUU MY WAVE 4OUR. 4our.jpeg|'4our' Intro! 4 Lvl 1 4ours attack Paper Four! Cuatro.png|Hi guys! I know that I'm an antagonist in SSLW, but I've decided to give up evil to help you in this free-add comic! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fourth wall back together again. Cuatrozap.png|(ghost zaps the 4ours) A dead 4our.png|(all 4ours are dead) Wave complete!.png Wave 5ive: Level Up! 5ive.png|AIN'T NO JIVE, IT'S WAVE 5IVE! Tree.png|(three Lvl 3 Trees appear) Biltz.png|May I join? Dracony.png|Well, we can! (roasts the Trees) Tree.png|(All Trees receive 8*2=16 damage each) (Each Tree: 8/24) Leafirey.png|(roasts all the Trees) Tree.png|(All Trees received 4*4=8 damage and died) (Each Tree: 0/24) Wave complete!.png Wave 6ix: IS A ROBOT TD.jpeg|6ix is not a robot. 6ix is not a robot. I hate you. Leafirey.png|Seriously, Teardrop? It’s Rolly’s turn! TD.jpeg|(Sorry, forgoit sic to add the intro; anyway, Teardrop Intro! A Lvl 6 Teardrop kicked Rolly so hard that Rolly split into 6 Wunsies!) Biltz.png|Actually, we're not using Numberblocks as wave intros anymore. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the second fourth wall back together again. 6ix.png|GOTTA BE QUICK! GET IN THE MIX, FOR WAVE 6IX! RoboSix.jpg|It's time! (zaps Teardrop) TD.jpeg|CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE (Gets zapped) SSIIXX IISS NNOOTT AA RROOBBOOTT (ded) Wave complete!.png Wave 7even: Let's Get Serious 7even.png|Dubba-dooba-deven, Wave 7even! Shooty.png|'Shooty' Intro! A Lvl 7 Shooty sprays water at RoboSix! W9.png|(zaps the Shooty) Shooty.png|(Did 8*2=16 damage!) (Shooty: 16/32) RoboSix.jpg|(zaps the Shooty) Shooty.png|(Did 12*2=24 damage! Shooty died.) (Shooty: -8/32) Wave complete!.png Wave 8ight: I Believe I Could Fly 8ight.png|OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LIGHTWEIGHT! ELEVATE! HIBERNATE! VEGETATE! 8IGHT! 4our.jpeg|(Two Lvl 4 4ours jumped up, and fell in front of Windows 9, dying in the process.) W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) A dead 4our.png Wave complete!.png Biltz.png|Wow, that was quick. Wave 9ine: Recruitables! 9ine.png|Oowowoo, what's your sign? It's number 9ine! 1ne.png 2wo.png 3hree.png 4ore.png 5ive.png 6ix.png 7even.png 8ight.png 9ine.png 3hree.png|THREE RECRUITABLES. 1ne.png 2wo.png 3hree.png 3hree.png|RECRUITABLES! 1ne.png|AND ONE NEW CHARACTER! Rukbat.png|(gallops in, cuz he's a CENTAUR) Hello, I am Rukbat. Leafirey.png|Hi! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Leafirey.png|Uhh, what was that!? Leafirey.png|(finds a tag that says “Recruiting Time!” somewhere) Oh right, recruiting time! Recruiting_time.png|IT'S RECRUITING TIME! RECRUITING TIME! WHO'S GONNA GO? WHO ISN'T GONNA GO!? RECRUITING TIME! RECRUITING TIME! I WANNA WATCH THIS, SO LET'S GO! Leafirey.png|Times up! Leafirey.png|'Wunsie'- 0 votes Dublo- 0 votes Esquardo- 2 votes Rukbat.png|Hey wait, I see something in the distance. A437B236-5A26-4E89-BD44-5CA2B992F6F1.png|Ace Book Intro! A Lvl 9 Ace Book pops out of nowhere and uses their Japanese Attack (Intelligence type btw) on Leafirey! Leafirey.png|AAAAAAA (critical hit! Leafirey died!) Fore!.png|WHAT THE- Dracony.png|(roasts Ace Book) Ace book sucks.png|(Hit! Did 12 damage!) (Ace Book: 24/36) Biltz.png|(zaps Ace Book) Ace book sucks.png|(Hit! Did 18 damage! Critical!) (Ace Book: 6/36) B82732C6-5420-4FE1-BA16-2C32E54D5EC0.jpeg|(screeches Ace Book) A437B236-5A26-4E89-BD44-5CA2B992F6F1.png|Lol you missed- (gets destroyed by Esquardo with a golf club) Wave complete!.png Wave 10n: Eating Balls 10n.png|YO, HAVE YOU BEEN WITH NASTY NUMBER 10N? 8-Ball.jpeg|(Eight Lvl 1 8-Balls roll into Leafirey) Leafirey.png|(Leafirey burn all of them, but die in the process) Wave complete!.png Dracony.png|Things are getting faster, hmm. Wave 11even: More Spawners 11even.png|It's 11even minus one plus two minus one, that's 11even! Gb.png|Golf Ball Intro! Lvl 4 Golf Balls kept spawning! Leafirey.png|(roasts all the Golf Balls) Gb.png|(all Golf Balls melt, and die) Wave complete!.png Wave 12elve: More Elements 12elve.png|Well, well, well, let's delve into Wave 12elve! The Ranger.png|(appears out of nowhere) I am the legendary Glaive Lord, the Ranger. Gimmickey.png|AND I'M GIMMICKEY!! i am trollz.PNG|'Gimmickey': hurgrguhrgurhguh rosalina face.PNG|'Gimmickey': HA! Gimmickey.png|Yah I'm cool and can change faces. maxresdefault.jpg|AND I AM A STEGOSAURUS (not someone's Character, just for Meme display) Gimmickey.png|(jumps onto the Stegosaurus) Maxresdefault.jpg|YEY! (I Am A Stegosaurus joined your party) I am trollz.PNG|(Gimmickey makes a happy face) Wing.png|(Wing flies in accidentally slashing Esquardo into Wunsies) Fore!.png|(joins back) Fore!.png|Hey, be more careful next time. Wing.png|(stares at Esquardo) (hears a noise from some enemies) RoboSix.jpg|You guys are TOO weird. Wing.png|(ears twitch as he stares at RoboSix) The Ranger.png|Word of Advice: Do not insult anybody on their looks. You might aggravate them. Wing.png|(Wing just stares at RoboSix for one minute until he hears another sound, being a stomp) (Wing prepares himself for action) Gimmickey.png|(Gimmickey uses his yoyo string on Jack, ready to wind the crank in case anything attacks them) 4our.jpeg|(A Lvl 4 4our jumps out of nowhere and destroys Jack) Gimmickey.png|WHOA! (throws yoyo at the 4our) RoboSix.jpg|(zaps the 4our) 4our.jpeg|(Gimmickey’s attack did 5 damage!) (RoboSix’s attack also did 5 damage!) (4our: 16/26) Fore!.png|(golf clubs 4our) 4our.jpeg|(Did 9 damage!) (4our: 7/26) Cuatrozap.png|(uses Ghostly Zappies on 4our) A dead 4our.png|(And 4our is dead!) (4our: 0/26) Wave complete!.png Wave 13irteen: Feelin’ Lucky? 13irteen.png|Black cat, heart attack, do you nightmare when you dream? Are you feelin' lucky? It's Wave 13irteen. W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Book name.jpeg|(recovers Windows 9) Bbbbb.png|!!!!! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Dracony.png|(another Dracony comes...) Wing.png|(slashes at the Dracony, only to realize it's paint) Fore!.png|Ya bro I don't know what that means... d'you know what it means? Wing.png|(Wing shrugs) Chetta.png|(suddenly, a paintbrush comes out of nowhere to paint Chetta up, with Chetta grabbing the paintbrush) Hi! Leafirey.png|Wait, I have a question. Leafirey.png|How did''' Mr. Yokai' And 'TSRITW predict the future? Book name.jpeg|It has been allowed! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the third fourth wall back together again. Book name.jpeg|(recovers '''Windows 9) 4our.jpeg|(a 4our appears) Leafirey.png|(roasts the 4our, only knoticing it jumped) Firey114.png|MUAHAHAHAHA I WAS CONTROLLING IT 'Wave 14urteen': FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY 14urteen.png|Doo-bee-doo-wah, doo-bah-doo-wee! It's Wave 14urteen! Firey114.png|(roasts everyone, killing everyone exept Leafirey, Dracony And Rukbat, as Flame doesn’t even affect Flame.) Rukbat.png|(uhh Rukbat is dead since he's not fireproof. stop trying to delet SCENES) Leafirey.png|WHAT THE!? Leafirey.png|(pours water on Firey 114) Firey114.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Firey 114: 456/666) Firey114.png|(roasts Leafirey but fails) Dracony.png|(the REAL Dracony blows Firey 114 away) Firey114.png|(Firey 114: 455/666) Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|WHY IS PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE DEAD!? Al.png|Here we come... Evan.png|...to save the day! (revives everyone who is dead and use Carried Away on Firey 114) Firey114.png|You did nothing- (the battlefield got flooded) (Firey 114: 114/666) Puhrana.png|(Puhrana eats Al & Evan, Leafirey, and even Dracony, mistaking them for food, and spits them at Firey 114) Firey114.png|(Neither Firey 114, Dracony nor Leafirey took damage, but Al & Evan are dead.) CMtriggered.png|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? (uses Fortune Cookie attack) Firey114.png|(Nothing happened) (Firey 114: 114/666) CMtriggred.png|(uses Funky Trash and Nocturnal Admissions on Firey 114) Firey114.png|(Still did nothing!) (Firey 114: 114/666) (roasts Cookie Maelstrom/Masterson, killing him) Bbbbb.png|(zaps Firey 114 114 times) Firey114.png|(Yet still did nothing) (Firey 114: 114/666) Leafirey.png|What we really need is water. Dracony.png|'Kay! RoboSix.jpg|(pours water on Firey 114) Firey114.png|(Firey 114: 4/666) THATS IT IM FIREING (goes to Wave 20enty) Wave complete!.png|For now... Wave 15fteen: Do You Know the Wave? 15fteen.png|Yellow cream, self-esteem, beauty queen, Russian spleen! It's Wave 15fteen! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Book name new.png|(Recovers Windows 9) Come on, you need to calm down. Also, wave intros aren’t that scary. Biltz.png|‘Kay, let’s see what’s next! Orager.png|Ello Yello. CMtriggered.png|He’s not here! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the sixteenth (1/4 * 1/4) wall back together again. CM.png|Great, you’re back. What are the enemies? 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fifth fourth wall back together again. Book name new.png|Cookie, stop breaking the 4th wall. A437B236-5A26-4E89-BD44-5CA2B992F6F1.png|(Lvl 3 Ace Book jumps out of nowhere) Fore!.png|Easy! (destroys Ace Book with a golf club) Ace book sucks.png|(ded) Wave complete!.png Orager.png|I shall show ye my powers. (shoots self, dies, but resurrects) I can not be permanently dead but to be fair I'll leave after dying a second time on a wave. Wave 16xteen: 4our Square 16xteen.png|Flush your head down the latrine, ease it in with sour cream, 16xteen! Taco intimate insanity.png|SOUR CREAM!!! (That means Taco (Inanimate Insanity) Intro!) (Taco (Inanimate Insanity) is Lvl 8 btw) 4our.jpeg|(Also a Lvl 16 4our jumps in) Cuatrozap.png|(Cuatro zaps the 4our) A dead 4our.png|(And 4our is dead!) Leafirey.png|(roasts Taco (Inanimate Insanity)) Taco intimate insanity.png|(Taco (Inanimate Insanity): 1/34) Dracony.png|(makes the final BLOW (Get it?)) Taco intimate insanity.png|SOUR CREE- (Ded) Wave complete!.png Book name new.png|Seriously, Dracony? That’s not a good pun! Try not to do it later in this FAC... 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 6ix-is-a-robotth fourth wall back together again. Book name new.png|Never mind. Wave 17venteen: High Koo 17venteen.png|Ticky-tackle your score, lemme hear you scream! It's Wave 17venteen! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (screams so loud literally everybody exept Book (Deletd) dies) Orager.png|(Orager revives) Yep, you can't kill me. Book name new.png|But you said “revive” so you died and revived yourself immediately after, right? 4our.jpeg|(a 4our jumps in) Leafirey.png|(kicks Windows 9) W9.png|Huh? (4our jumps on him) AAAAAAAA- (heart attack and dies) Cuatrozap.png|(Cuatro zaps the 4our) Orager.png|'Leafirey', you should be dead! Orager.png|'Windows 9' screamed so loudly that you died. CMtriggered.png|NOOOOOOO! Leafirey.png|Nah, Deletd was exaggerating it. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the seventh fourth wall back together again. Leafirey.png|Also, back to the wave. A dead 4our.png|(ded) Wave complete!.png Wave 18ghteen: Stealthy! 18ghteen.png|'18ghteen'! Want your sleigh clean? Number 18ghteen! Cripplebert B..png|Ayy I'm the one who's sniped and helped you out. 10n.png 11even.png 12elve.png 13irteen.png 14urteen.png 15fteen.png 16xteen.png 17venteen.png 18ghteen.png 3hree.png|THREE RECRUITABLES. 1ne.png 2wo.png 3hree.png 3hree.png|RECRUITABLES! 1ne.png|AND ONE NEW CHARACTER! Brucebuster.png|How did I manage to get here? Book name new.png|By the way, I’ll host this Recruiting session. Book name new.png|Dublo has 0 votes. FD256804-2F37-40F0-A46E-8B770F13F500.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gets sent back to the Loser Lounge) Book name new.png|Down to Rolly and Octo. Who’s it gonna be? No one knows! Actually I do. Rolly... Book name new.png|...JOINS!!! WITH 2 VOTES!!! Sorry Octo, but you fail with 1 vote. Taco bfb.png|Taco (Battle For Battle For Dream Island) Intro! A Lvl 9 Taco (Battle For Battle For Dream Island) sneaks behind Windows 9 and scares him. W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Wow, two Tacos? This will be quite confusing... D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|BUT NOT EFFECTIVE AGAINST MY RAGE INFERNO!!!!!!!! Book name new.png|Technically, Flame is not immune to Leafy. Taco bfb.png|(Taco (BFB): 1/36) Leafirey.png|(Roasts Taco (BFB)) Taco bfb.png|(Ded) Wave complete!.png Category:You Don't Know Jack Category:Everybody Cuatro! Category:DFAC